R E G R E T S
by TitanFodder
Summary: Eren decides not to show up for his date with Armin. And Armin is determined to make him sorry. AU, College, Armin X Eren, Armin X Marco, Fluff, Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Eren fixed the ends of his jacket sleeves over his hands, the air inside his home being colder than it was outside, or so it seemed. He wasn't quite sure if this was helping or not: He had a date with a guy he'd only talked to once before, and he was extremely nervous to say the least. It was a feeble attempt of his now, to keep himself warm without overheating himself at the same time, and his roommate Mikasa found it interesting.

"Who did you say you were going out with again?" Mikasa asked. She was strange, and did strange things for Eren definitely. Seeing as she's been cross-dressing since the first day they got there just to be in the same dorm as him, it was a safe bet to say she'd do anything for him.

"Um, I think his name was Armin. Armin something… Alert… Arlert… Something like that." Eren shivered and rubbed his arms as Mikasa, perfectly content, sat down on the couch with a bowl of Cheetos. She was 'too good' to eat them out of the bag like everyone else. "I met him the other day in class. I'm supposed to meet him in a half hour at The Rock for dinner but I really don't know if I can stop sweating before then."

Mikasa wasn't an encouraging person. Where most people would have said "I'm sure it'll be fine," she said…

"Don't go then."

Eren pressed his lips into a firm line and thought about it. He was pretty sure it'd be okay: College relationships aren't supposed to last, are they? And who would blame him? The weather was cold; maybe he had issues with cold. Like having a metal platelet in his hand that shrinks and expands with temperature change. Plus it wasn't even a real date, was it? Two teenage boys eating at a really lame burger joint couldn't possibly count. Either way he'd have an excuse.

"You're right. I think I'll just stay in for tonight. You want to order a couple pizzas?" Eren said, completely disregarding what was to happen next.

Armin, however, kept the date. Although he didn't really want to go in without Eren, he sat in one of the back booths with a videogames in his hands, pretending as if he wasn't waiting for anyone. He waited outside for a half an hour until he decided the outside was too cold for him, and then he was there for nearly an hour by himself, clicking away at the new Attack on Titan game. He thought about how the blonde in the game looked eerily like himself, and seemed to have many of the same ideals, when the waiter came by. The waiter didn't look much older than Armin: About five years looked to be the difference between the two. Even though he was older, he was still youthful. With him he carried a tray with a large blue cup on it.

"Stood up, huh?" He sighed sadly.

Armin flinched. "You can tell?"

"Yeah…" The waiter set another Pepsi down in front of him. "I've worked here for nearly four years. I learned to read people."

"Oh…" Armin paused his game to avoid dying and looked up at him. "I'm probably gonna get going now actually. No sense hanging around here anymore." He set a ten on the table for a tip. The waiter, he thought, honestly deserved a big tip.

"You sure you should leave right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's going to sound odd, but…" The waiter set the tray down on the table, pretending not to notice the tip the other left. "I didn't hear any metal in your pockets when you came in. It's a safe bet you don't have any keys, therefore it's a safe bet that you don't have a vehicle."

It was true. Armin just gapped slightly.

"And the weather's taking a turn for the worst. Probably going to be the first blizzard of winter this year. You shouldn't be walking around in it."

Armin sighed. "Well I don't really have a roommate to rely on, so I walk everywhere. Even in winter. I think I can handle it."

"Well kiddo I think you've had a rough night as is. My shift ends in about an hour and a half or so. I'll drive you home then." He took the bill from the other and picked up the ten on the table. "For now though, dinner's on me and keep your tip for good luck." He smiled.

Just as he was about to walk away, Armin grabbed his hand.

"Oh, um, excuse me for asking, but I don't think I got your name." He said sheepishly.

The waiter smiled. "Oh, it's Marco. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren didn't want to go to school. Armin would be there. And for some reason, the little blonde boy scared him. He didn't know what his reaction would be, and he really didn't want to. But for all his suffering, Eren was forcibly thrown in the trunk of Mikasa's car and taken to school anyway.

Once they got there, Mikasa got out of the driver's seat and opened the trunk, looking down on the half-suffocated tangled mess of a roommate she had and frowned. "Here we are." She then had to try to force him out of the trunk. And he really did put up a fight.

"I can't believe you did that to me." Eren rubbed his back, walking with the now-man Mikasa to class.

"You forced me to." She said in a low voice.

They made their way into the school. Eren must not have been paying too close attention to where he was going, seeing as he accidentally bumped directly into Armin, knocking all his books and papers out of his hands in one fall swoop.

"Oh gosh I'm- … Oh." Armin looked up at Eren and frowned, restacking his papers and putting them into his folders.

"Here let me help." Eren got down on his knees and grabbed a textbook, stacking it on another. Mikasa just walked away, knowing she'd be late for class if she waited for the idiot to finish.

Armin said almost nothing the entire time: Seeing Eren made him furious on the inside, but on the outside he remained reticent. The two of them then stood up, the halls being mostly empty as usual, and he looked at Eren sternly. "Thank you."

Eren sighed. "Sorry about missing our date last night." He spoke softly, in case the other might be vengeful.

"It's fine. I'm sure you had your reasons." The blonde forced a small smile onto his face.

The brunette chuckled nervously, but slowly eased back into a comfortable stance. "So are we… are we good?"

"Yeah. No worries." Armin smiled. "I have to get going to class now actually, and you should probably do the same." He turned and started walking off down the hall.

"Maybe we can reschedule our date?" Eren called after him.

Armin stopped. "Don't trouble yourself." Then he walked out of sight.

Armin had been quietly stewing in the back of the classroom. Eren really had some nerve to act so casual around him, especially after he stood up Armin. And Armin was not one to let bygones be bygones. No, he was vengeful, and there was no way he was going to let the brunette get away without paying for what he did.

It would be easy. He had been watching Eren since ninth grade in high school, and knew how the other acted, and how to use it against him. And the one thing he knew for sure about Eren was that he would snap in half if any of his friends betrayed him. So the first thing to do would be to get on his good side.

Armin sunk down a little in his seat.

Revenge is a dish best served betrayed.


End file.
